


Sherlock's copy of Ars Draconum

by hechicera



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hechicera/pseuds/hechicera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original sketch of the dragon is by Emberiza and may be seen here: http://emberiza.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-remake-125996262.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's copy of Ars Draconum

**Author's Note:**

Dragon is adapted from a drawing by Emberiza that can be seen [here](http://emberiza.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-remake-125996262).

Full-res image can be seen on DA [here](http://hesarah.deviantart.com/art/ArsDraconum-446656567?ga_submit_new=10%253A1397167101).

. 


End file.
